Portrait craché d'une famille modèle
by AnnaOz
Summary: 52 petits portraits autour de la famille Weasley, écrits pour la communauté 52 saveurs. Pas à l'abri de bonus. En cours. Spoilers tome 7 dans les derniers drabbles.
1. Cinq nuances de blanc

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling; AOL Time Warner et Bloomsbury en sus.

**Note:** Série de drabbles (historiettes de moins de 500 mots), écrite autour du thème générique des Weasley pour la communauté livejournal 52 saveurs. Chaque drabble reprend un des 52 thèmes de la communauté en y faisant intervenir un ou plusieurs Weasley. Ratings et pairings variables, je les inscrirai donc en entête à chaque fois avant le texte.

Bonne lecture !

**

oOoOoOo

**

_

Cinq nuances de blanc

_

_Personnages: La famille Weasley au complet (sauf Ginny)_

_Rating: G_

Molly Weasley, née Prewett, n'avait jamais été une femme de principes avant de rencontrer son Arthur et de porter, au fil des ans, sa tripotée de six garçons.

Elle avait dû s'y résoudre, aborder chaque nouveau jour en le fractionnant en autant de petits rituels qui rendaient les choses plus simples. Chaque matin, les plus grands aidaient les jumeaux à s'habiller, pendant que son Percy luttait avec elle pour qu'elle le laisse se vêtir seul.

Chaque soir, quand elle avait choisi le calme de sa chambre pour allaiter son Ronnie tous les jours plus glouton, elle regardait ses fils défiler devant elle, bouches étirées, langues rentrées, lui faisant admirer fièrement, après brossage, la blancheur de leurs premières et dernières dents de lait.

Bientôt, Bill partirait pour l'école. Bientôt, la première incisive de Ronald apparaîtrait et il faudrait demander à Arthur de lui ramener sa première brosse. Une orange.


	2. Le mois le plus cruel

**Disclaimer:** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus

**Note: **Est-ce parce que j'ai voulu faire 100 mots que ça me semble totalement incompréhensible pour qui n'est pas une Weasleymaniac ?

Sans doute, désolée par avance, il faudra peut-être avoir recours au Lexicon pour comprendre l'allusion à la carte d'Agrippa et aux dates de naissance des trois Weasley. Qu'à cela ne tienne, bonne lecture quand même !

**oOoOoOo**

_Le mois le plus cruel_

_Personnages: Percy Weasley (et par extension Ron et les jumeaux)._

_Rating: G_

Il y a un mois juste séparant l'anniversaire de Ronald de celui des jumeaux.

Trente et un jours pendant lesquels il va rappeler dix fois Hermès, hésiter à détacher le message attaché à sa patte, le séparer enfin du présent et le jeter dans la corbeille.

Il pourrait choisir un hibou anonyme, mais garde l'envie vaine de choyer son frère sans avoir à se cacher.

Quand le premier avril enterre son mois de doute, il dissimule sa carte d'Agrippa au fond de son tiroir.

Avril pourra filer sans émoi, ceux-là ont choisi leur camp, qu'importe s'il n'est pas le sien.


	3. Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond

**Disclaimer:** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus  
**Note:** Pure extrapolation pour ce drabble-ci, dans le seul but d'utiliser un personnage que j'aime bien. A son sujet, voir la note de fin de texte.

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

_Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond_

_Personnages: Ginny Weasley et Pattenrond_

_Rating: très très G_

Hélas, il fallut bien un jour qu'on découvre Pattenrond, raide et froid, quatre fers en l'air, sur la moquette du Terrier, où il avait élu résidence pendant la quête de sa maîtresse.

Ce fut Ginny qui le trouva, versa pour lui quelques larmes comme elle pensait qu'Hermione aurait pu le faire, puis, pratique, alla chercher au garage une bâche et une bêche.

Au moment de l'emporter à son dernier rendez-vous, elle remarqua sous ses doigts la fourrure redevenant douce, la peau à nouveau chaude et le palpitant de l'animal emballé comme un vieux balai qui reprend son envol.

Elle poussa un cri quand les yeux jaunes du matou s'ouvrirent et que sa lippe grognonne lui souffla un méchant miaulement.

Sans lui accorder un regard de plus, le gras minou roux courut vers le jardin chasser quelques gnomes qui ne l'attendaient pas.

Frappée de stupeur, Ginny prit un long moment à recouvrir ses esprits et, cherchant réponse à ce miracle, à se souvenir que les chats avaient neufs vies.

A plus forte raison quand ils étaient croisés Kneazle !

En levant les yeux au ciel, que ce fut pour le remercier ou pour se lamenter de sa bêtise, elle remarqua quatre rond de lumière éclairant le plafond, auréoles tremblotantes qui disparurent dans un souffle. Elle en conclut que ce n'était rien de plus que le témoignage magique que Pattenrond venait d'user sa quatrième existence.

**oOoOoOo**

_Kneazle (ou Fléreur en français): Créature féline très intelligente qui peut détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables. Quand il s'attache à un sorcier (ou une sorcière), il devient un excellent animal de compagnie. Le kneazle a une fourrure fournie, de grandes oreilles et la queue d'un lion._


	4. Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

**Disclaimer: **à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.

**Note:** Puisque j'ai le droit d'exploiter tous les Weasley sur 52 saveurs, en voici un, Septimus Weasley, qui ne doit pas être le plus connu... Mais puisque, ami lecteur, google et le HP Lexicon sont tes amis aussi (et que ffnet ne veut pas mettre de lien dans les chapitres), je ne doute pas que tu combles vite ton ignorance à son sujet.

Pour qui aurait vraiment la flemme de fouiller un peu, c'est juste un vieux Weasley qui a épousé une vieille Black

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

_Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré_

_Pairing: Cedrella Black/Septimus Weasley_

_Rating: PG_

Elle est tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré.

Elle est figure aimable et hanches pleines pour porter les enfants.

Elle est sorcière gentille, douce, savante et polie.

Elle est museau charmant quand vous lui racontez les mêmes anecdotes qui ont amusé d'autres avant elle, vous vous jurez pourtant que jamais rire n'a été plus joli à entendre.

Elle est courageuse, brave pour vous plus qu'elle ne veut vraiment vous dire, affronte luttes et abandons en vous assurant que ça vaut la peine.

Elle est au-dessus de votre rang, aussi, et ça pourrait poser problèmes s'il n'y en avait déjà de plus condamnants.

Car elle est Cedrella Black et vous êtes Septimus Weasley.

A votre frère qui rentre en hâte vos poches crevées à l'intérieur de votre robe de cérémonie, vous murmurez vous sentir aujourd'hui un peu Montaigu.

Parce qu'il a partagé vos lectures Moldues, il vous assure que l'histoire ne doit cependant pas se terminer de pareille façon, qu'il faut être heureux.

Vous l'êtes, vous avez tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré.


	5. L'effet de l'impact sur les objets

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus  
**Note :** Rien à dire, c'est simple et très gentil (et clair pour tout le monde, je crois).

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOo**

_L'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles_

_Personnages: Fred et George Weasley_

_Rating: G_

Chez les Weasley, on connaissait le dénuement, pas la faim.

Aussi maigre que soit la paye d'Arthur, son tour de taille n'en souffrait aucunement, Molly ne l'aurait pas permis.

Il y eut pourtant des jours, plusieurs en tout, où Fred et George durent se contenter d'une platée de légumes et de patates sans sauce.

Ils étaient punis, le méritaient sans le moindre doute.

Ces soirs-là, après le repas, dans le secret de leur chambre à lits jumeaux, ils disposaient sur le sol tout un échantillonnage divers : vieilles chaussures, écorces d'arbre, pierres plates, bouquins…, auxquels ils murmuraient _"Deviens un steak, deviens un steak, deviens un steak."_, trois fois puis en boucle.

A sept ans, sans baguette, sans technique, la chaussure, le bois, le caillou, le livre restèrent vieille semelle, écorce, pierre et bouquin.

Mais à douze, ils furent les premiers du dortoir à obtenir d'un parchemin une très fine tranche de jambon !


	6. Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.  
**Note :** A situer au milieu du tome 5, après Arthur vs Nagini.

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOo**

_Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes_

_Pairing: Arthur/Molly_

_Rating: PG_

Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes suffit à dévoiler ton angoisse devenue soulagement, je te connais si bien.

Tu vas y ajouter le fracas, faire voler tes mots de colère tellement haut que les gens de la cafétéria te chercheront des yeux, curieux de découvrir de qui vient le tintouin.

Tu n'oublieras pas non plus d'invectiver Pye ; le pauvre ne saura où se cacher quand tu lui balanceras ton index sous le nez.

Moi, derrière toi, je hausserai les sourcils, jouerai du hochet avec ma tête. Il comprendra que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il faut juste attendre que l'orage passe.

Tu chasseras les enfants pour, diras-tu, me parler seule à seul, ils me croiront mûr pour un nouvel éclat, quitteront la pièce avec des sourires de soutien, de sympathie, rassurés.

Sur le lit, près de moi, Molly, mon amour, ta main après ta voix tonnerre, si légère de peur de me faire mal, nous réaliserons ensemble qu'il s'en est fallu de peu, mais ne le dirons qu'à voix basse.


	7. De la neige sur des cadavres

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.  
**Note :** Ca pourrait être extrait de "La chambre des secrets", imagerie malsaine (mais le livre l'est tout autant en ce qui concerne ce pairing-là).

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOo**

_De la neige sur des cadavres_

Personnages: Ginny Weasley et un certain Tom...

Rating: PG-13

Tombe petit flocon, roule, danse, valse avec le vent, flocon piquant.

Glisse-toi sur mon nez, picote-moi les joues, sur chaque tâche de rousseur, pose-toi, flocon doux, flocon nouveau, à cache-cache, cache-moi.

_Je suis là, mignonne, Ginny chérie. Ce que tu souhaites, dis-le moi. _

Je voudrais un manteau, rouge, très chaud.

Je voudrais des gâteaux, du miel qui dégouline.

Je voudrais une plume neuve pour écrire.

Je voudrais qu'il neige encore, plus fort plus fort.

Que la neige cache les poules.

Les poules aux plumes blanches, rouges.

Rouge qui dégoûte, goutte à goutte.

Je voudrais, Père Noël, être sage.

_Le Père Noël n'existe pas, Ginny jolie. _


	8. Bonus : Lessive

**Disclaimer:** à JKR, etc, etc...

**Note:** Drabble bonus ! Ecrit il y a quelques temps pour le thème "lessive" de la communauté livejournal 31 jours (que de communautés, boudiou ).

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOo**

_Lessive_

_Personnages: Principalement Molly Weasley_

_Rating: PG_

L'aguamenti pour remplir la bassine qu'elle prononce machinalement, le sort calorifère ensuite, pour monter la température de l'eau à 40°. Elle sait qu'Arthur a eu raison de bloquer le sortilège, parfois elle aimerait pourtant atteindre les 60°.

Elle fait tremper les t-shirts en premier, ceux oranges et rapiécés de partout qu'elle a interdit à Ron d'empaqueter, les t-shirts sombres d'Harry qu'elle frottera à peine parce que le coton est déjà si fin.

Elle change toujours l'eau quand elle arrive aux affaires d'Hermione, par pudeur.

Une fois que tout est sec, repassé, replié, elle les range dans la commode du palier.

Demain, une main, celle de Ginny ou celle d'Arthur, remplira à nouveau la corbeille à linge et elle recommencera.


	9. L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle

**Disclaimer : **à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.

**Note :** Ecoeurant de gentillesse, à situer dans le tome 1, of course

**oOoOoOo**

_L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle_

_Personnages: Ron Weasley et Harry Potter_

_Rating: très G_

Il avait suffit d'un jour, et d'une nuit entière, pour qu'il perde tout crédit auprès d'Harry Potter.

Hier, il pouvait rosir de plaisir à l'idée que, de tous les gosses réunis dans le train, c'était de lui, Ronald Weasley, que le garçon avait appris les choses les plus importantes de son monde : chocogrenouilles, quidditch, cartes de sorciers célèbres… Merlin, comme il en était fier !

Aujourd'hui, rouge de honte, il cheminait dans les couloirs, les pas hésitants d'Harry dans son dos, ne sachant s'il fallait aller tout droit ou à gauche, en haut ou en bas, pour retrouver, malgré les conseils de Peeves et les escaliers farceurs, cette fichue classe de Métamorphose dans cette fichue fichue école !


	10. Quatre fois douze quarante huit

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.

**Note :** 99 mots et j'ai la flemme d'en mettre un de plus. Tout juste après HBP, objectivement.

**oOoOoOo**

_Quatre fois douze quarante-huit_

_Personnages: Bill Weasley + Molly et Fleur en arrière-plan_

_Rating: PG_

Il a devant lui quarante-huit heures

Deux jours.

Quatre tours d'horloge.

Son aiguille à lui oscille encore entre _perdu_ et _à la maison_ , sans se fixer, et ça l'énerve quand lui la fixe.

Ailleurs, il y a les femmes qui cuisinent, qui parlent pour tous alors qu'il n'y a rien à dire, juste à attendre.

Quarante-huit heures pour savoir si Lupin a raison.

« Mange tant que c'est chaud ! »

Il lâche la pendule pour contempler son assiette, sa face ronde de porcelaine blanche : sa viande est à peine cuite mais c'est ainsi qu'il l'aime à présent.


	11. Une chose vraie

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.

**Note :** Hum, oui, je sais, c'est tordu (et pas très bon). A replacer dans le tome 4, au moment où Percy est "inquiété" par le Ministère parce qu'il n'a pas remarqué le changement d'état de son supérieur.

**oOoOoOo**

_Une chose vraie_

_Personnages: Percy Weasley + un Auror anonyme_

_Rating: PG_

_« Vous vous appelez Percival Ignatius Weasley, dit Percy, c'est bien cela ? »_

Qu'il était petit, son « Oui Monsieur » hoqueté entre deux sursauts de dignité adolescente.

Depuis la veille au soir, on l'interrogeait au quartier général des Aurors. Il aurait voulu se lever et partir, signer tous les papiers, faire toutes les confessions, simplement pour pouvoir se lever et partir.

Les choses n'allaient pas ainsi, non. Mr Croupton était mort, oui.

Il n'avait rien vu, rien compris, pas reconnu l'Imperium. Quelque part il entendait une voix sage dire _C'est naturel, il n'y avait jamais été confronté avant._ C'était juste, si juste, il n'avait que dix-huit ans, Merlin, comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

Il aurait voulu le crier, ce « Laissez-moi, je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! », mais crier, il ne le pouvait plus, délier sa langue pour autre chose que les réponses attendues lui était impossible.

Il avait cru bien faire en acceptant le veritaserum.


	12. Tes jolis yeux bleus

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.

**Note :** Un drabble qui ne ressemble pas à grand chose, juste parce que je bloquais sur le thème imposé et que je ne connais, des yeux des Weasley, que ceux de Ron comme étant bleus.

A situer dans l'enfance de Ron, objectivement quelques années avant Poudlard.

**oOoOoOo**

_Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail_

_Personnages: Ron et son grand-père (celui qui lui donne son échiquier, j'ignore s'il est né Weasley ou Prewett)_

_Rating: G_

**e4 - e5**

**Fb5 - Dh4**

**Cc3 - f6**

**Cf3 - Df4**

**g3 - …**

« Ronnie ? »

« Oui, papy ? »

« Ferme les yeux. »

_Où est ton fou, où va ta dame ? Ton pion, là, tu vois comme il tremble ? Il sent, lui, que tu vas devoir faire un sacrifice, il a compris que tu n'hésiteras pas entre un autre, plus fort, et lui._

_Ce que ton pion sait, je le sais aussi, parce que tous tes coups futurs se lisent dans tes grands yeux, mon bonhomme._

_A un autre que toi, à Charlie ou à Fred, j'aurais déjà dit de rouvrir les paupières, de lâcher les pièces, d'essayer plutôt la bataille explosive, de filer au jardin._

_A un autre que toi, gamin, j'aurais prétendu que j'étais trop fatigué pour une partie, que je n'y voyais plus clair._

_Mais tu as appuyé ta tête sur mon genou, lissé la peau fripée de ma main sous tes doigts, murmuré, la bouche encore pleine de crème aux raisins, que c'était beau, que tu aimais quand je faisais bouger les chevaliers et les tours, que ça devait pas être très gai de jouer tout seul._

_Que peut-être, si je voulais bien, si je n'étais pas trop vieux, si tu n'étais pas trop jeune, ça te plairait d'apprendre avec moi._

« Ouvre les yeux, Ronnie. Joue ton coup sans que je ne devine le suivant. »

**Dxf3**

La dame noire prend le cavalier blanc.


	13. Eveille toi en moi

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.

**Note :** Parce que je veux qu'ils y soient tous, même ceux qui ne sont nulle part, et parce que j'ai répondu à Nelja qu'elle aussi y serait, voici la cousine Weasley, fille du comptable dont on ne parle plus. Si vous voulez des infos plus précises sur Mafalda, je vous conseille de visiter le Lexicon à la page Weasley, JKR en parle plus en détails.

**oOoOoOo**

_Eveille-toi en moi_

_Personnages: Mafalda Weasley (?) + un auteur assez célèbre_

_Rating: G_

Eveille-toi, petite fille, laisse-moi te donner un prénom, un nom, une robe – verte parce que ça m'amuse – un passé, un présent, un futur.

Tu aurais dû naître entre les Dragons et les Sirènes, demoiselle, ta place fut même un temps à la gauche du jeune Malefoy. De là à imaginer une romance…

Pourtant, le plus cruel des buvards t'avala toute crue, entière, passé présent avenir, jusqu'à ce que de l'ourlet de ta tenue d'apparat il ne subsista plus un fil.

Aujourd'hui, à cette heure, quand les pages s'ajoutent aux pages, il faudrait t'éveiller à nouveau, te rendre l'identité qu'un temps infime tu revêtis.

Demeureras-tu, Mafalda, « le personnage qui aurait dû être » ?


	14. Les rêves impossibles

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.

**Note :** 100 mots sur Arthur... oui, j'aime Arthur, j'assume

A situer au milieu du tome 5.

**oOoOoOo**

_Les rêves impossibles_

_Personnages: Arthur et un tout petit peu Nagini_

_Rating: PG_

Arthur somnolait quand les crocs ont mordu son flanc.

A présent s'échappe à ses pieds la conscience poisseuse et sombre que la douleur va bientôt cesser.

Il lui reste peut-être à peine le temps de regretter d'avoir à abandonner ses rêves : celui d'apprendre comment les avions tiennent dans le ciel, qu'il a fait plusieurs fois en battant le tarmac à côté d'Heathrow, celui qu'il partage avec Molly de voir les chambres des enfants devenir celles des enfants des enfants.

Leur impossibilité le frappe plus fort au coeur que les pas lointains, puis proches, cognant le sol, n'annoncent son salut.


	15. Bonus : Rêves

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR et les autres gus, à part le mot choisi par VirgO5 pour ce drabble "Ron".

**Note : **Encore 100 mots, autour du thème "rêve", écrits pour répondre à la demande de Virg pendant les "soirées drabbles" organisées sur mon livejournal.

C'est du PG-13 à cause de sous-entendus assez clairs.

**oOoOoOo**

_Rêves_

_Personnages : Ron + un peu les jumeaux + un peu Harry + un peu Hermione_

_Rating : PG-13_

Au Terrier, les nuits du petit Ron se partageaient en deux sortes de rêves bien distinctes : les sucrés et les salés.

Les sucrés étaient agréables, emplis de pâtisseries, de collines de pâte d'amande, de rivières de cacao tiède.

Les salés, heureusement, étaient plus rares, débutaient toujours par le goût de ses larmes sur ses papilles et ne se manifestaient que les soirs où les jumeaux lui avaient joué un tour particulièrement amer.

En quatrième année, après Noël, honteux, il découvrit une toute nouvelle forme de rêves, qu'il essuya discrètement en pâlissant à l'idée qu'Harry ne le dénonce auprès d'Hermione.


	16. Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.  
**Note :** Tadaaam, le retour de la revanche des bribes de mon canon sur l'enfance des Weasley. 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo**

_Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi  
_

_Personnages : Ron Weasley + son nounours + les jumeaux et le reste de la famille_

_Rating : G_

Ronald avait un ours en peluche, doux, rassurant.

Tant que son ours était à lui, serré dans ses bras, il pouvait affronter le monde effrayant, la goule grinçante, le noir, les histoires de papa sur le sorcier d'avant la naissance de Ginny.

Un jour, au lieu des bras mous, il poussa au doudou des pattes, à la place de son corps de pelage brun, une boule sombre et lisse.

Même après que maman ait puni Fred et George, qu'elle ait rendu à nounours sa forme initiale, Ronald fut incapable de l'aimer comme avant, découvrant en rafale d'anciennes et nouvelles peurs.


	17. Bonus : Patience

**Disclaimer:** A JKR et tout plein de monde.

**Note:** Ecrit pour ma première année de livejournal, à la demande d'Anacofleb. 100mots.

_La Patience_

_Personnages: Ron, Hermione, beaucoup de Weasley, Mme Pomfresh_

_Rating: PG_

Docilement, Ron avale le morceau de chocolat présenté par Mme Pomfresh.

Le poison de la veille s'est dissipé, la faim naturelle reprend ses droits. L'assemblée rousse tout autour s'amuse presque de le voir engouffrer une tablette entière sans se forcer, _c'est notre Ron_ disent-ils.

Seule Hermione, de tous, n'a pas les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle attend, les mains nouées, que l'infirmerie se vide pour entendre de la bouche barbouillée de son ami ce que le soupir échappé pendant son inconscience signifie.

Elle sait déjà que, même s'il nie encore, elle n'abandonnera pas. En six ans, elle a désappris l'impatience.


	18. Baignant dans la lumière artificielle

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.  
**Note :** C'est très moche, j'ai coincé comme pas permis sur ce thème, mais bref... Après le tome 6, objectivement. 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo  
**

_Baignant dans la lumière artificielle_

_Personnages : Molly Weasley + Ron + Arthur  
Rating : PG  
_

Depuis le temps que la guerre est guerre, même quand personne n'ose lui donner ce nom, Molly a appris à vivre avec ses peurs, c'est essentiel quand elle voit chaque année un de ses oisillons roux quitter le nid.

Elle n'en dit mot à Arthur, mais il est des nuits où elle regrette que les cauchemars ne se règlent pas à la façon des épouvantards : avec un sort et une pensée comique.

Elle a beau cligner des yeux et compter les moutons, l'image de son plus jeune fils gisant dans un halo de lumière verte la tient éveillée jusqu'au matin.


	19. Bonus : Curiosité

**Disclaimer : **JKR, etc.., etc..

**Note :** Petit drabble stupide (j'avoue, oui oui), autour des frangins Weasley, écrit pour Lunatanis pour ma première année de livejournal. 100 mots, encore.

**oOoOoOo**

_De la curiosité_

_Personnages : Tous les frères Weasley + la Goule_

_Rating : PG_

La discussion filait bon train entre les garçons du Terrier. Bill, beau joueur, avait laissé à sa place Charlie allumer la mèche.

Ronald blablatait sans comprendre, Percy frottait ses lunettes contre son pull-over en jetant des regards qu'il voulait offusqués en direction des jumeaux.

« Plus bas, maman nous regarde », soufflait-il.

Mais en vain, l'hameçon avait été bel et bien avalé et Fred et George ne parlaient plus que de ça : du trou dans le plancher, dans la soupente sous le grenier, d'où, selon Charlie, on pouvait fort bien constater que cette bonne vieille Goule ne portait pas de culotte.


	20. Bonus : A l'aventure !

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.  
**Note :** Encore un bonus, j'avoue bloquer un peu sur mes 52 saveurs Weasley en ce moment, donc je comble honteusement le vide avec des drabbles écrits pour les copines. Ecrit pour Virg05. 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo  
**

_A l'aventure !_

_Personnages : Ron/Hermione (ou presque) + Harry  
Rating : PG  
_

Il y a mille inconvénients à partir en quête d'artefacts de magie noire.

Il y a les adieux mouillés de la famille qui doute quand on assure que, oui, on reviendra.

Il y a les tentes, la pluie, les repas maigres, les vêtements rares qu'on ne lavent pas ou peu, de peur de regretter une apparence passée.

Il y a l'hygiène aussi, qu'Hermione tient à maintenir convenable.

Il y a alors le bac d'eau partagé à trois, l'aventure nouvelle d'apercevoir la peau cachées sous les jupes, les chemisiers. Et ça seulement rattrape un peu le déplaisir de tout le reste.


	21. Bonus : La Baguette

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.  
**Note :** Encore un petit bonus en attendant, écrit cette fois pour le défi "en cent" sur rouxattitude. 100 mots stupides.

**oOoOoOo  
**

_La Baguette_

_Personnages : Ron + Fred & George + Molly  
Rating : PG-13 (pour allusions douteuses)  
_

Il n'a jamais rien possédé de plus beau.

Il passerait des heures entières à l'admirer. D'ailleurs, c'est précisément ce qu'il fait depuis le matin, il la regarde, la touche, la frotte avec un vieux t-shirt humecté de salive parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre sous la main.

Quand il descend déjeuner et que Fred l'observe, le regard en coin, demandant s'il a dû l'astiquer beaucoup pour qu'elle brille à ce point, il ne comprend pas de suite pourquoi sa mère taloche George qui marmonne '_tention, ça rend sourd_.

Puis il comprend, voudrait grogner _Bande de dégénérés !_, mais rougit à la place.


	22. Bonus : Du sel

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.  
**Note :** Encooore un bonus (navrée pour le manque d'originalité), toujours écrit pour le défi "en cent" de rouxattitude. Mélo pas beau de 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo  
**

_Du sel_

_Personnages : Ron + Hermione + Harry  
Rating : PG  
_

« C'est mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Hermione.

Harry jure que non. Il ment un peu, le lard est trop cuit, les œufs pas assez, mais c'est de toute façon le meilleur qu'elle puisse faire dans de telles conditions ; quand lui cuisine, c'est souvent mille fois pire.

Ron, lui, mange son porridge froid.

« J'aime bien, » murmure-t-il, « on dirait maman. »

Hermione rectifie avec un joli sourire : « On dirait _celui_ de maman. »

Il ne répond rien, à quoi bon lui expliquer que c'est parce qu'il est beaucoup trop salé qu'il lui rappelle le goût sur les joues de sa mère, au moment du départ.


	23. Comment le feu a épousé l'eau

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus  
**Note :** C'est épouvantablement mauvais (ça m'a d'ailleurs fait mal de massacrer une possibilité supplémentaire d'écrire un chouette truc sur les Weasley), certainement le pire de mes drabbles sur les Weasley, mais puisqu'il est écrit et fait partie des thèmes de 52 saveurs, le voici quand même. A situer avant tous les bouquins, loin loin au début de la vie de couple d'Arthur et Molly.

**oOoOoOo**

_Comment le feu a épousé l'eau_

_Personnages : Molly/Arthur + OCs  
Rating : PG_

« Qu'a celle-ci que les autres n'ont pas ! »

En posant la question au petit sorcier bigleux de l'agence qui le balade de terrain en terrain depuis le matin, lui jurant que _cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne_, Arthur s'étonne de ce qu'elle est similaire à celle matraquée par Mirabella Clover quand il avait, pour l'ultime dernière fois, échappé à ses boutonneuses avances.

_« Qu'est-fe qu'elle a de pluf que moi ? »_ avait tenu à s'entendre répondre la Serdaigle, affligée depuis le début de l'année d'un bec de lièvre acquis douloureusement au cours d'une séance malheureuse de bouche à bouche avec un Jarvey.

« Elle est un peu loin de la ville, jeune homme, c'est certain, mais Loutry Ste Chaspoule est vraiment un village charmant. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que vot' dame attendait famille, c'est l'endroit idéal pour élever des enfants ! »

_Elle a la simplicité, la sagesse, la pudeur que n'ont pas les filles de la ville._

« Elle n'est pas très grande, mais des sorts d'élargissement ont été prévus pour qu'elle accepte sans craquer jusqu'à six pièces supplémentaires ! »

_Elle a un cœur gigantesque, avec des réserves inépuisables, constamment renouvelées, d'amour et de tendresse._

« Elle n'a pas l'air bien belle, comme ça, mais il faut l'imaginer avec les carreaux propres et des rideaux aux fenêtres, un rien lui donne un p'tit air guilleret. »

_Elle a, quand elle sourit, des pétillements dans tout le corps, dans la bouche et les yeux, et qui n'est que pour moi._

« Elle a l'eau courante et une belle cheminée avec un feu ouvert ! »

_Elle éveille les flammes, lorqu'elle est en colère; ses pleurs, c'est par torrents, torrents entiers de larmes lourdes et salées, qu'elle les verse. _

Elle est parfaite et imparfaite, tout à la fois. Et je l'aime, pour tout ça et pour le reste, dont je ne parlerai pas.

« Je la prends, c'est celle-là qu'il me faut. »


	24. Bonus : Lazy Ron

**Disclaimer :** A JKR, et bla et bla et bla...

**Note :** Ficlet écriture pour le défi inspiration sur Rouxattitude, où il fallait illustrer d'une fic les dessins postés par d'autres membres de la communauté. Moi, j'ai choisi d'illustrer celui de Frudule, représentant un Ron enfant profondément endormi (et que vous pouvez aller admirer sur Rouxattitude !)

**oOoOoOo**

_Lazy Ron_

__

_Personnages : Molly, Ron, Fred & George  
Rating : PG_

Avec délicatesse, elle balaye doucement la frange qui recouvre son front : sa peau est tiède, un peu fiévreuse.

D'une voix douce, elle lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'il faut se réveiller, qu'il est trop lourd pour qu'elle le porte seule jusqu'à sa chambre sous le grenier ; il gémit à peine, oppose une protestation pâteuse, mais soulève les bras afin qu'elle puisse refermer l'alphabet sur lequel, petit homme épuisé, il avait commencé à piquer un roupillon baveux.

« Tu seras mieux dans ton lit, mon Ronnie. » souffle Molly contre la nuque de l'enfant, le suivant marche à marche dans les escaliers pour s'assurer qu'il ne trébuche pas.

Il est tout barbouillé de sommeil quand elle fait passer ses bras et sa tête rousse par les trous de son pull-over, qu'elle lui enfile ensuite son petit pyjama rayé, hérité de Fred – ou de George, elle a oublié – trop court pour ses longues jambes de bonhomme de sept ans.

Docilement, il se couche, laisse sa mère redresser l'oreiller, s'endort sur la berceuse chevrotante qu'elle chante à son chevet. A son tour, Molly se laisse couler dans les rêves.

_« Maman, maman… »_ Elle ne pourrait pas dire lequel des deux, Fred ou George, l'a sortie de ses songes… elle sent juste sur ses joues un mouchoir hésitant, son châle qu'on remonte sur ses épaules, et son fils, Fred ou George, ou les deux en même temps, qui desserre ses mains encore crispées sur l'emballage du « Sort des Rêves éveillés ».

_« Il ne faudra plus… ne nous en demande plus, m'man... »_

« Ron nous manque à nous aussi… »

« …mais c'est fini, m'man, on ne t'en donnera plus. »


	25. L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** Ca aurait été tellement évident de faire un drabble sur Arthur à l'hôpital, mais Charlie bouillonnait que je ne lui aie pas encore consacré un thème... Donc, court et crétin, à situer quand on veut, en hiver si on est logique.

**oOoOoOo**

_L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver_

_Personnages : Charlie !  
Rating : PG_

  
Le vent glacé des colonies pique les yeux, fendille les lèvres, rougit toutes les extrémités ; parfois, il est presque douillet de se frotter aux écailles fumées des Magyars à pointes. C'est risqué, brûlant, mais suffit bien souvent à réchauffer les pieds et les moustaches roussies des soigneurs de Dragons.

Pour certains, comme Charlie Weasley, il y a d'autres avantages à la menace ardente à laquelle s'hasardent ceux qui s'approchent trop près des animaux : en cas de blessure grave, ils se verront contraints de rejoindre l'hôpital Moldu.

Et d'y trouver, outre les soins, un lit aux draps changés chaque jour, un repas chaud midi et soir, et quelques infirmières sentant très très bon.


	26. Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** Euuh, disons que ceci est une ficletounette en forme d'énigme, même si les intentions de Ginny ne me semblent pas mystérieuses ;;; A situer pendant le tome 7 si on extrapole à mort.

**oOoOoOo**

_Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre_

_Personnages: Ginny et des OCs filles  
Rating : PG  
_

Depuis que Poudlard a réouvert ses portes, une question occupe les matinées des jeunes filles rares revenues au Château : que cache donc Ginny Weasley sous son oreiller qui soit tellement précieux que c'est bien la seule chose qui semble la faire sourire au cours de ces journées, assommantes et moroses, qui durent, s'accumulent ?

_Un bijou ?_ propose l'une.

_Ou une photo, celle de son amoureux ?_ dit une autre. _Mais non, ils ont cassé !_ rappelle la première.

_Alors, celle d'un autre, ou une écharpe chargée de son after-shave ?_ insiste une troisième.

Il se trouve heureusement un soir où la rouquine s'attarde sous le jet de la douche pour permettre aux pipelettes d'apaiser leur curiosité. Leur frustration est grande pourtant, quand le mystère s'envole…

Ainsi, c'était juste ça, un bête calendrier ? Sans cœurs dans les coins ni prénoms masculins surlignés de petites vaguelettes, sans rien de romantique, d'excitant, de secret ? Simplement des cases cochées, les unes après les autres, et la date, tout au loin, de son anniversaire entourée de bleu.

C'est très décevant, qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire à avoir dix-sept ans ?


	27. Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de facilité à écrire un thème :)) A situer encore, en extrapolant, pendant le tome 7.

**oOoOoOo**

_Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude  
_

_Personnages : Coq/Ron (pairing choupi ahoy !)  
Rating : G_

Coq est inquiet. Ces dernières lunes, le longues pattes qui a choisi Coq n'a jamais l'air très content de le voir quand Coq, après avoir volé, volé, volé de ses petites ailes le retrouve dans les bois.

Est-ce pour embêter Coq que son longues pattes déplace son nid tous les jours ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas encore compris que Coq était malin… Pourtant, même quand il le renvoie aux autres longues pattes à toupet roux, Coq, au retour, sait toujours où le dénicher. La chose que Coq ne sait pas, c'est si son longues pattes l'aime encore autant que lui, il l'aime.

Et ça, seulement, donne à Coq le cœur gros.


	28. Nouveau chaque matin

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** L'amour, toujours l'amour... A situer après le mariage annoncé (donc probablement dans le tome 7). 100 mots. (hum, et faut pas s'étonner si Fleur parle toujours bizarrement, mais à défaut de lui donner l'accent, je lui donne des constructions de phrases qui sonnent comme des trads littérales de l'anglais au français)

**oOoOoOo**

_Nouveau chaque matin_

_Personnages : Bill/Fleur (love is all around !)  
Rating : PG_

« Je jure à Dieu que je ne fais rien de ça ! » proteste Fleur, à demi endormie.

Elle a dû jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il relisait les cours du vieux Brulôpot, à la recherche de charmes particuliers des Vélanes qui expliqueraient que, depuis la fin de sa nuit de noce – merci maman de leur avoir enfin attribué une chambre commune – chaque matin le trouve changé, plus heureux que la veille, plus amoureux encore.

« Tu as un don, avoue. » murmure-t-il contre sa gorge nue.

Elle rit, répond : « Les filles de France ont des talents qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres… »


	29. Le rire des femmes

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** Mais mais, on dirait bien que je suis gentille avec les jumeaux !? A situer pendant le tome 6. 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo**

_Le rire des femmes_

_Personnages : Fred & George + Ron  
Rating : PG_

« Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit . » dit un dicton Moldu.

Ce ne sont certainement pas Fred et George Weasley qui prétendront le contraire, eux dont le petit appartement à chambres double au-dessus de la boutique vrombit d'une activité totalement démente – n'est-ce pas, Gred ? c'est le mot, Forge ! – depuis que leur réputation de joyeux drilles, alliée à leur allure résolument irrésistible, a fait d'eux les marchandises les plus disputées de l'enseigne des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Won Won avance que c'est uniquement à cause de leurs vestes en peau de dragon qu'ils ont du succès auprès des filles… Le jaloux !


	30. La vérité et les pêches

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** A situer à la fin du chapitre "A very frosty christmas", pendant le tome 6. 200 mots.

**oOoOoOo**

_La vérité et les pêches_

__

_Personnages : Percy et la famille au grand complet (sauf Charlie) + Scrimgeour et Harry  
Rating : PG  
_

Cela fait cinq minutes qu'Harry a passé la porte, le Ministre dans ses pas, cinq minutes que Percy Weasley danse d'un pied à l'autre, le regard papillonnant entre le carré de jour, à travers la fenêtre, où s'éloignent l'homme et l'adolescent, et le visage mouillé de sa mère.

« Assieds-toi, mange avec nous. » dit-elle, lissant, pressant, caressant tout à la fois le col de son manteau.

Sur la nappe, la dinde rôtie s'accompagne de purée de panais, de pêches au sirop, de choux de Bruxelles au beurre, de sauce brune épaisse, il y en a certainement assez pour lui aussi.

En bout de table, il y a son père, ses frères, sa sœur, la jolie fiancée de Bill qui l'observe avec des yeux ronds.

Déjà, un couvert supplémentaire est mis à son intention et sa mère sort du buffet un verre pour l'eau, un autre pour le vin.

« Laisse, maman, il n'est pas venu pour ça. » souffle le plus grand de ses frères en découpant des lamelles de plus en plus fines hors des fruits juteux.

Deux silhouettes repointent dans la neige et Percy déglutit.

Le « N'est-ce pas ? » claque aussi dur que la bouillie de légumes qui s'écrase sur son front.


	31. Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** Tome 5, avant le premier match de quidditch de Gryffondor, random et sans intérêt, je sais je sais :( 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo**

_Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons_

__

_Personnages : un Ron/Hermione moment  
Rating : PG_

Il lui sembla que sa tenue de quidditch avait été lestée de plomb quand Ron tenta de se détacher du sol, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_C'est mon premier match, je dois être bon, c'est mon premier match, je dois être bon_, martela-t-il à chaque parcelle trouillarde de sa carcasse de grand garçon gauche, à califourchon sur son balai tandis qu'il s'élevait pour prendre place devant ses anneaux.

Tout concentré qu'il eût voulu être, un picotement persistait sur sa joue à l'endroit où… _elle m'a embrassé_ pensa-t-il une dernière fois avant de se retrouver littéralement la tête dans les nuages.


	32. Une vie de méduse

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** A situer au moment de la deuxième tâche, dans le tome 4. 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo**

_Une vie de méduse_

_Personnages : Ron, Hermione & Dumbledore  
Rating : PG_

Lorsque Dumbledore leur annonce qu'il a besoin de leur collaboration pour mettre la touche finale à la seconde tâche, immédiatement, il accepte d'un hochement de tête !

Deux minutes plus tard, il s'en veut mortellement de sa précipitation quand Hermione assaille leur directeur d'une foule de questions débutant invariablement par _« Et si… »._

Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?

Et si Harry ne venait jamais le chercher ?

Et s'il passait le reste de ses jours à flotter entre deux eaux, deux algues, au fond du lac ?

Et s'il arrêtait de se demander pourquoi c'est ce crétin bulgare qui doit la sauver elle !


	33. Lueur anti solaire

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** A situer quand on veut dans la storyline de Bill. Je suis navrée si ça n'a aucun sens (et pas beaucoup d'intérêt), ça semblait en avoir un dans ma tête quand je l'ai écrit, et puis en fait, hmpfff :// 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo**

_Lueur anti solaire_

_Personnages : Bill Weasley  
Rating : PG_

Quoi qu'il en ait pensé auparavant, Bill n'est pas terriblement impressionné par l'ancienne ville du Soleil, quand il pose le premier pied en Egypte : soit que le voyage en Portoloin ait été épuisant, soit que les ruines de la cité antique, rongées par l'urbanisme du Caire, lui semblent dépourvues de charme.

Il faudra qu'il s'enfonce jusqu'aux limites de la frontière, frémisse à Louxor, tombe en pâmoison à Abou Simbel avant de se secouer et de se souvenir qu'il est sorcier, pas mythologue : pour son job à Gringotts, il n'a pas besoin des lumières de Rê, mais de sa seule magie.


	34. La grâce qui vient du néant

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** A situer absolument quand on veut dans la storyline de Charlie, à partir du moment où il est dans sa colonie roumaine. 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo**

_La grâce qui vient du néant_

_Personnages : Charlie + un dragon  
Rating : PG_

Charlie observe le nouveau né.

Il est minuscule, faiblard, bat des ailes avec peine, ne se dérobe pas sous ses mains quand il nettoie délicatement ses premières écailles : il a l'air, ainsi, tellement inoffensif.

Pourtant, il sait que, bientôt, cet adorable dragoneau va crachoter ses flammes, pulvériser les brindilles, pailles, feuilles sèches qui constituent son environnement au ras du sol. Quand il grandira, en puissance et en envergure, il y aura ce moment précis, qui ne manque jamais de fasciner Charlie, où l'animal comprendra sa force qui, par un seul souffle, peut faire basculer de la vie au néant.


	35. Sous ces mains

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** Moment quasi canon à situer dans le tome 6, pendant les fameux "several sunlit days". 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo**

_Sous ces mains_

_Personnages : Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter  
Rating : PG-13_

Les moments qu'ils passent au bord du lac, ils les grappillent, elle le sait, à des heures plus graves. Ainsi elle voudrait rendre chaque minute exceptionnelle, plus intense que la précédente, la suivante plus avide encore de rattraper le temps perdu.

Elle se refrène pourtant d'inviter Harry, ses paumes maladroites, à deviner plus haut l'architecture occulte qui se dessine sous son chandail ; il y a quelques vérités qui courent à son sujet qu'elle aimerait autant rendre moins évidentes… Ce n'est pas difficile, un rien, genou dévoilé, nuque dégagée, le met en émoi. Il manque, après tout, de pas mal d'expérience…


	36. Des choses dans des corps célestes

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** A situer au milieu du tome 3, au moment de l'attaque des Détraqueurs sur l'école (e parce que j'aime bien l'idée que de voir le Sinistros provoque une mort instantanée). 100 mots.

**oOoOoOo**

_Des choses dans des corps célestes_

_Personnages : Harry, Ron, Hermione + mentions de l'oncle Bilius  
Rating : PG_

Quand Harry, à l'infirmerie, leur raconte à tous deux qu'il a vu hors d'un nuage se dessiner une forme de chien, Ron prend assez mal l'exaspération d'Hermione, ses haussement d'épaules et _« Encore ces histoires de Sinistros !! »_ laissant bien deviner à quel point elle trouve ce genre de présages totalement farfelus. C'est un des rares moments, d'ailleurs, où il lui reprocherait presque d'être née Moldue, elle ne comprend pas qu'il y a des choses à ne pas mettre en doute, ne serait-ce que par simple respect.

A ce qu'il sait, l'oncle Bilius n'est pas mort de ne rien avoir rencontré !


	37. Le courage de l'ivresse : spoilers

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** **ATTENTION SPOILERS SUR LE TOME 7** (je crois que c'est clair), jusqu'au chapitre 8 inclus, pour être précise.

**oOoOoOo**

_Le courage de l'ivresse_

_Personnages : Fred & George + des cousines de Fleur  
Rating : PG_

Ils sont tout saouls de vin et de baisers français quand le lynx de Kingsley vient annoncer le branle-bas de combat.

Fini le sel canaille dans leurs voix lorsqu'ils ordonnent aux cousines de Fleur de filer se cacher ; finies les réjouissances, les Mangemorts, par grappe de trois, quatre, cinq, beaucoup trop, envahissent le chapiteau dressé dans la cour du Terrier.

Au moment de voir son frère lancer son premier _Stupefix_, George souffle que, même si ça lui donne à lui un charme ravageur, il est inutile de vouloir l'imiter : une seule oreille, ça ne va pas à tout le monde !


	38. Le prix de l'espoir : spoilers

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..  
**Note :** **ATTENTION SPOILERS TOME 7** Plus exactement, spoilers sur le chapitre 6, mais c'est assez prévisible et bateau, comme scène..

**oOoOoOo**

_Le prix de l'espoir_

_Personnages : Molly & Arthur  
Rating : PG_

Elle a tenu Arthur éveillé la moitié de la nuit.

Il y a la nervosité du mariage, évidemment, qui lui empêche de fermer l'œil, lui fait vérifier mentalement la liste de toutes les décorations, de tous les petits fours, de tous les couverts dressés, de toutes les tenues amidonnées tombant droites et raides de leurs cintres.

Il n'y a pas que ça, Arthur, Kingsley, Remus… l'Ordre au complet le sait.

« Ils sont trop jeunes ! »

« Nous aussi, à l'époque, nous l'étions… » murmure son époux, main douce posée sur son épaule, sérieux et grave pour une fois.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est… » Elle veut crier _Ron_, ajouter dans la même colère dévorée d'angoisse les noms d'Harry, d'Hermione. Non, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un prix à payer trop élevé, trop cruel, et elle ne s'en sent pas la force.

Demain, c'est décidé, elle dira ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils changent d'avis.


	39. Ca s'appelle de l'amour au début

******Disclaimer :** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner etc..

**Note****: **Post canon (ou avant l'épilogue); pas malin mais je bloquais sur le thème depuis une éternité...

**oOoOoOo**

_Ça s'appelle de l'amour au début, et ça ne fait pas mal  
_

_Personnages__ : Ron & Hermione__  
_

_Rating : PG_

Quand Ron avait pu faire l'amour à Hermione, il l'avait fait énormément, avec passion, avec ferveur, avec maladresse parfois, avec paresse de temps en temps.

Il y avait mis un peu moins de cœur au début de sa grossesse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui assure que le bébé ne risquait rien, qu'elle l'avait lu dans un livre. Il avait donc repris de plus belle.

Il ne s'était interrompu que récemment, parce qu'il fallait accompagner Hermione à la maternité moldue et être présent auprès d'elle à tout instant, même lorsqu'elle lui broyait les phalanges en les maudissant, sa fertilité compétitive et lui.


	40. L'opposé de la foi

**Disclaimer** **:** à JKR, etc...  
**Note** **:** J'ai honteusement détourné le thème de la communauté 52 saveurs mais j'assume ! Peut se situer au début du Prince de sang-mêlé, pendant la visite au magasin des jumeaux.

**oOoOoOo**

_L'opposé de la foi_

_Personnages : Fred & George, Ron(/Hermione)_

_Rating : PG_

"_IOF_, ça veut dire quoi ?"

Fred avisa le flacon que tenait dans la main son frère cadet et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand George le devança, un sourire beaucoup trop étiré aux lèvres.

"Ça, Ronichou, c'est une merveille de notre fabrication créée justement pour les garçons comme toi..."

Ron aurait dû se méfier, pourtant, il les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il aurait dû de suite reposer le flacon et partir en courant du magasin de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. L'inconscient choisit plutôt de poser la question suivante : "Et en quoi ça m'intéresserait réellement ?"

"Ceci, très cher et adoré frangin, est une potion d'Intense Obsession Féminine, pour tous ceux qui, comme toi, connaissent quelques difficultés, hmm, momentanées dans la compréhension et la conquête de l'obscur objet du sexe dit faible, avale-moi ça en une gorgée et le sujet de tes pensées sera irrépressiblement attiré par toi. Effet garanti six heures !"

"Oh!" dit Ron, les oreilles rougissantes.

"Ouaip!" appuya Fred en jetant des oeillades d'une subtilité absolument inexistante en direction d'Hermione occupée à contempler les plumes magiques.

"Et... c'est cher ?" poursuivit l'oisillon tombé dans le nid des deux impitoyables rapaces.

"Juste quatre mornilles, réduction pour la famille !"

Ron jugea le prix raisonnable, paya George et s'empressa de dissimuler son achat sous son chandail.

Quand Fred considéra que son petit frère était assez loin pour ne pas surprendre leur conversion, il empoigna George par l'épaule, lui souffla : "L'étiquette a été collée à l'envers, c'était une potion de _FOI_ !"

"Je sais." acquiesça George.

"Et la potion de _FOI_ n'a rien à voir avec une potion de _IOF_ !"

"Effectivement."

"C'est une potion de Flatulence Odorante Incontrôlable !"

"Tout à fait, on a eu une drôle d'idée le jour où on a inventé ce truc-là, il faut avouer... peu de clients sont prêts à péter par plaisir. Ça marcherait sans doute mieux si on recollait toutes les étiquettes dans l'autre sens, il faudra remercier Ron pour l'inspiration !"


End file.
